sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nilla The Kaiju
Basic Info Nilla The Kaiju (ニラ・ザ・怪獣 Nira Za Kaijū) is a loner freedom fighter from a nameless village outside of common society. She was born and raised under a somewhat animalistic lifestyle, becoming one with nature. Nilla is a small, anthropomorphic, mutated, omnivorous dinosaur with long, dragon-like ears and retractile gliding membranes hidden under her arms where her vest unbuttons. She wears a diamond pendant around her neck. She is somewhat sensitive and stubborn and tends to question people on minor occasions but can be quick to anger when insulted. Backstory Her people have spent the majority of their evolution beneath the surface of the earth’s crust. Her egg was placed into a gorgonops nest by her birth mother to keep her safe. The alpha female, decidely accepting the parasite egg became her adoptive mother and Nilla would be born under the safety of the pack. Nilla was taught how to hunt and forage and eventually left the pack once she was old enough to look after herself. She still stops by her old territory and visits her mother often. When Nilla was fully grown, she discovered the true extent of her abilities and became the local hero of her village, to the extent that the natives of the village believe her to be a guardian goddess sent to protect the wilderness. She spent her days hunting to feed the village and rescuing lost children, not realizing just how cruel the world can be, especially when you’re so different. Due to the fact that she is a monster, Nilla would often be dragged into dangerous situations and almost killed by those who either feared her for all of the wrong reasons or desired her possessions such as her pendant, her horns, her fangs, or her skin which are considered sacred and powerful among kaiju hunters. After a brutal fight one day, Nilla used the gliding membranes on her arms to fly away, fleeing from battle to recover and managed to find herself on Angel Island, wounded and weak, passing out on the edge of the island beach after her body forces itself into hibernation in order to repair the damages to her body. Knuckles found her shortly after, badly injured and still in a state of suspended animation. He decided to take her in and help her recover. Upon wasking up, Nilla, having never seen an echidna in person before got to know Knuckles more and became a close friend of his. She would often team up with him and use her natural reptilian abilities to help him find treasure. At one point in the Sonic '06 timeline, when investigating the devastation of a burning city, Silver, witnessing Nilla wandering around the city throughout different timelines, attacked her out of the assumption that she was one of the creatures responsible for the damages simply because she is a monster, when in reality, she was only digging for the source of the damage to prevent it herself. Nilla produced a force-field around her body to prevent Silver from attacking and traveled back to the past where she met Sonic, informing him of the incident. Sonic, agreeing to look into it, eventually confronted Silver, marking the start of his adventure in the Sonic 06' timeline. Nilla would eventually meet with Sonic again in her own story. Strongest Abilities Chaos Beam Nilla’s most offensive attack is her Chaos Beam attack, where she absorbs chaos energy from any type of gemstone that can replicate it, including the pendant on her neck which, although not a chaos emerald does contain a reasonable amount of chaos energy. When charging the attack, the spines on her back and tail begin to glow and chaos energy comes out of her mouth in the form of fire. This attack can also be used with a real chaos emerald in hand. Spin Dash Nilla learned to imitate a Spin Dash from watching Sonic use that very attack. Though she has not perfected it, she uses it as a boost to launch her into the sky and assist her gliding ability. Mimicry The diamond pendant around Nilla’s neck allows her to imitate the attacks she sees around her, such as physical items and non-physical attacks created primarily out of chaos energy. Although the resulting attack is not perfect, it serves its purpose when fighting or getting around. Super State Despite being female, Nilla can undergo both a super and hyper state via the use of absorbing large amounts of chaos energy through her radiated body. Using her diamond pendant, she can undergo a super state unique to her called Crystalline Nilla. Fusion Nilla's rarest tactic is her ability to fuse with another character like her similar to the Sonic: Nazo Unleashed storyline, though only uses this power sparingly. More information coming soon. Items Nilla's most valuable possession by far is her diamond pendant. Losing it means not being able to use any of her powers. Relationships Sonic The Hedgehog Nilla is a good friend of Sonic's having met him during the Sonic '06 timeline and later in her own story where she learns more about him and Tails' and their goals during their adventures. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is one of the few child friends of Nilla's, having taught her about basic engineering and physics which Nilla always wanted to learn about naturally due to being a self proclaimed nerd. Knuckles The Echidna Knuckles is Nilla's closest friend who saved her life. She will rarely joke about their matching "moon" chest markings. He taught her how to fight and Nilla, when observing Knuckles digging used magic to replicate the tools he uses to do so, such as the shovel claws when digging into rocky areas. Nilla's punch, however is nowhere near as strong. Silver The Hedgehog Nilla bears no grudge, but seems to have a strong disliking and even fear and skepticism of Silver, mainly due to the fact that she finds it hard to respect, or even look in his general direction after the stunt he pulled back in Crisis City where he attacked her simply on the basis of her species; he is somewhat biased against monsters as many of them attacked the world he lives in, seeming to refuse to accept the fact that Nilla was not involved. As such, Silver and Nilla became rivals for a time, as adamant as she is not to fight him in order to prove a point to him. Terios The Hedgehog Although Nilla doesn't know all that much about Terios, they seem to have a notable amount of respect for one other, despite having not that much of an interaction outside their adventures together. Terios managed to become well acquainted with her over the past year. Cream The Rabbit Nilla has easily taken a liking to Cream due to her love of kids and Cream's cute aura. Nilla generally feels maternal and especially protective towards Cream and thinks of her like a daughter she would always hope to have in the future. Vanilla The Rabbit Vanilla is the first of Nilla's adult friends, seeming to have a strong bond with her due to the fact that Nilla is friends with her child. Vanilla enjoys Nilla's kindness and overall maturity and her company as well. Zavok and The Deadly Six Zavok plays a great rule in a good portion of Nilla's story, having been responsible for committing mass genocide against Nilla's kind. Nilla and Zavok are considered mortal enemies and rightfully so. Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (good friend) *Miles "Tails" Prower (good friend) *Knuckles the Echidna (best friend) *Cream the Rabbit (best friend) *Vanilla the Rabbit (good friend) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog *Terios the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (arch-rival) Enemies *Zavok (arch-enemy) *The Deadly Six *Dr. Eggman Gallery Initial Design Nilla The Kaiju.png|Nilla Profile Lookhowsmallsheis2.png|Nilla compared in size with Knuckles; notice the matching chest marking Nilla Body.png|Body shot of Nilla in the style of Sonic Adventure Updated Design N/A Themes Trivia *The 'crescent moon' marking on Nilla's chest is identical to that seen on Knuckles. This is present because Nilla's kind were some of the first power-types; also due to the fact that Nilla's race were around longer than Knuckles'. *Her name is inspired by the wafer cookie. **Additionally, Nilla is also a common name in real people, many of whom are female. **A name such as Nilla was also chosen as it rhymes with "Zilla", a suffix at the name of typical kaiju names, normally parody kaiju; ie, Godzilla, Chiazilla, Knuckles-Zilla, etc. *Nilla was inspired by an old, long unused, unnamed dragon character who was created for several Sonic-themed drawings and never used again, until the concept of said character was recycled for Nilla. Category:Chaotic Good Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Other Powers Category:Shape-shifting